


A Surprise Declaration

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr</p>
<p>Imagine Odin being extremely unhappy about Loki courting you. Imagine Loki arguing with Odin loudly about it and him shouting “I LOVE HER!” at his father. He’s never said that to you yet and you tell him that you love him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N you are Asgardian in this. Set between Thor 1 and the Avengers, minus the whole, Loki trying to kill Thor debacle.

You can’t help but giggle as his cool breathe tickles the side of your face, his nose brushing your hair out of the way as he places kisses on your neck trailing up to your ear whispering to you all the things he wishes he could do to you were you both alone in his chambers. You know it could get you caught, sneaking around like two teenagers in the hallway outside the banquet hall as yet another post battle feast is held. 

You were supposed to be here with your brothers under the guise of finding a suitor of your own social standing; instead you were flirting and misbehaving in the hallway with a prince of the realm. 

It was a well known fact that though Loki was to be betrothed to a princess of Vanaheim in the near future, he cared little for the arrangement. It angered greatly that he was being forced to be wed to someone he neither knew nor liked what he heard of, when Thor had been able to just take a Midgardian woman as his wife and no retribution was handed to the older prince, the princess’s original suitor. 

Though Loki did not parade you around in front of one and all, everyone knew he was courting you. Thor never mentioned a word and Frigga pretended not to notice, though when you and Loki met her in the gardens one sunny afternoon, she acknowledged you by your name and smiled brightly to her son as she continued on her own journey. It was Odin that was the problem. He was adamant he was not going to have both his sons marry below them; Thor had disobeyed him and married Jane Foster on Midgard, declaring he did not want the throne if it meant he could not have Jane. That left Loki as the successor to the throne.

A sudden noise behind Loki catches your attention; the source of said noise quickly becomes apparent. “Loki, what is the meaning of this?” Odin snapped in a quiet but angry voice. “You dare go against my wishes yet again. You know you are to wed Lína of Vanaheim and yet you insist on ignoring my words as though they were mere noises. Is there no manner in which you do not go out of your way to try and disappoint me?” You tense, cheeks going red with shame at the Allfather’s words, yet you remain silent. 

“Father, how is it I am the disappointment when my dear brother was to wed Lína to begin with, had he not gone against you.” Loki’s voice was filled with vitriol. 

“You are to be betrothed…..” Odin starts. 

“Well as I am not betrothed at present, I have broken no vow.” Loki began to lose his temper, his arm wraps around your waist, holding you close to him. 

“She is not of noble blood, as king; sadly you cannot choose who you want, but who is right for the realm.” Odin explained. 

“I am not king.” Loki retorted. Odin silenced, as though mulling over what his younger son was implying. 

“No, you are not, but I am, lest you forget it.” Odin’s anger rising as he became more and more fed up with Loki’s persistent arguing. “You are whimsical Loki. You always have been. This year you want her, the next, you will want the kitchen girl, the year after the milkmaid, you can have them of course, but not as your wife and mother of your children.” You look at the floor as tears come to your eyes and your cheeks redden with humiliation. You feel your body temperature rising and you sense Loki stiffen beside you. 

“How dare you!” He spits at his father in rage. 

“Do you even care for her, or is this just a way to get attention on you once more considering your brothers actions.” Even Loki’s eyebrows rose at his father’s reference to his brother’s Midgardian elopement. “You clearly must not as you seem to intend to drag this woman with you into being held in disrepute. If you have any regard for her, you would not besmirch her name and honour as you do your own.”

You feel Loki shaking with rage beside you. You look up, seeing his usually handsome features contorted into something between anger and contempt as he glares at his father. “You know nothing of my affections for this woman or indeed know anything of my life. You have not an inkling of my intents for her.”

“Then enlighten me my boy, regale me with your intentions, I am listening.” Odin spoke lowly and almost snidely. 

“I would marry her and yearn for no other.” Odin scoffed. “I would take no mistress. None. I would lavish her with gifts worthy of her nature, not her birth status, and in time I would hope she would do me the honour of mothering my heirs to Asgard.” You look at Loki in shock, realising that he is not talking to the Allfather, but looking at you directly. 

“Mere words my son. Nothing more.” Odin dismissed. “Why should I even entertain such ramblings?” 

“Because I love her.” Loki shouts at the Allfather, causing you to jump as it startled you, both in its unexpected suddenness, and the fact he had never declared those words to you himself before. He looks down at you again “I love you.” He spoke softly, holding your hand, Emerald green eyes staring straight into your soul, trying to relay the sincerity in the silver-tongued prince’s mouth. 

You bit your lips in between your teeth as you look back at him. His eyes filled with nervousness and yet conviction at the words he just spoke. 

“I love you too.” You all but whisper. 

Odin had turned around again at his son’s declaration. “And why do you love her?” he enquired curiously, wondering what could attract a prince to a lowly stable hand. 

“She was sought after by many men, even Thor showed interest in her, and declined them all, for me. She is the only maiden to ever choose me over him, over anyone. She knows me better than I realise I know myself and she is not scared of standing up for what she believes in.” he smiled lovingly as he spoke.

“’Standing up for what she believes in’, she has said but four words in this exchange.” Chortled Odin. 

“That is because I also know my place.” You state. Looking at Odin, your eyes widen as you realise your boldness. “My Lord and Allfather.” You tilt your head down in respect. 

Odin studies you for a minute, noting you keeping your head down still, before enquiring “You are aware of Loki’s true parentage?” 

You nod as you answer, “of course, Allfather.”

“If I were to tell you that to enter such a union with you, Loki would be stripped of his title, his gifts and of his status. What would you say to that?” Loki was seething, Thor and Jane got nowhere near this treatment, and you both knew it.

“So long as he would still have me, I would suggest he learn to imitate my work and become very familiar with horses as he would need to work in the stables while I am heavy with his children.” You try to sound nonchalant in your answer. Loki smiled at you once more.

Odin mulled over your answer before adding. “And you are aware that if you were to wed my son, you would be required not only to give him sons, but that you can never rescind your martial vows, unlike other women.” Again you nod your response. “And you are still a maiden?” This time you blush and nod, knowing that it was easily found out were you to lie to the Allfather. 

After a long moment Odin just turned and sighed, before heading back to the banquet hall. “This generation and their blatant lack of respect for traditions.” Waving his hand backward without turning his head. “Do as you see fit Loki, you always do, and perhaps this way you won’t try to take over Midgard.” 

You and Loki just look at each other in confusion at the Allfather’s final comment. 

Loki brings you in to a tight embrace. “I think that is the closest thing we are going to get to a blessing from my father.” Loki smiled. “My love.”


End file.
